Phoenix in the Rain
by SLKestrel
Summary: CHAP 3 is UP! We all know Torn, but what was he like growing up? This is my 2nd fic! Please R&R. No flames. Other characters will be added later (just not now). PLEASE READ! :D Thanx. Rating just to be safe.
1. In the beginning

Phoenix in the Rain 

**Summary: **_Torn fic (there will be many others in the future)......... This starts the veeeery beginning of Torn's life with him slowing growing up to be the Torn we see "today". If u don't like it, too bad. Please R&R, but no flames, please. Thanx!_

**A/N: Hey! This is my _second _fanfic now (whoohoo!). I hope I've improved since my first. BTW- my first fic was under X-men: Evolution. If u know anything about the show, please read that fic 2! Anyway.... I hope this fic is better than my 1st one! Please review! **

**PS- more characters we know shall be brought in later... just not now.**

Another day was destroyed by rain. The city was soaked for the fifth time this week, dampening not just the land, but the citizen's spirits. Gladly, it would not be long before the rain ceased. The clouds were nearly gone.

However, in a hospital within this city a baby was born... barely. His breaths were short and shallow; he couldn't cry if he wanted to. This child would not live. The doctors were trying everything to help the baby, but nothing worked. This child was going to die. Before he would eternally sleep, the father took his child out of the hospital to show him a glimpse of the world even in the rainy conditions.

The two were beneath the hospital's overhang, protected from the water and the cold. Weakly, the baby outstretched his arm to the bay. His father could see it, too. In the water was a phoenix, its fiery feathers dieing in the rain. However, its flame did not cease. It flew off into the sky above them to find another day.

The father of the child was astounded. This was a sign! Phoenixes were not found in such civilized areas, though- especially in this kind of weather. With such stress of the child's birth he _had_ to be seeing such things. He took the child back inside.

After being rocked for many minutes, the baby fell asleep. His breathing was still shallow, but he was peaceful. Whether or not the phoenix had really been there, as well, it was a sign. It didn't matter that it was a hallucination or reality... it was a spark of luck. For now, all was peaceful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After giving birth to her first child, the mother immediately fell asleep without the chance to merely see her baby. Now, as she awoke and looked around she saw her husband along with two doctors tending hastily to the child. What was wrong?

She called her husband over. He told her about their child's difficulties and the procedures they were trying now. A doctor warily held the child in his arms and brought him over to his mother. The baby's eyes were open now, observing his surroundings. He had beautiful blue eyes that even at that age were piercing. He would grow to be a fine boy... she could see that. He would _live_.

**A/N: Well? So far so good? Be sure to let me know by reviewing!!!!! I know this is a short chapter (especially for the first) but I promise I will _try _to update soon as long as you (the reader) promise to review. _Please???_ Thank you!!! I hope you liked it so far!**


	2. Tough Times

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Jak & Daxter characters, although I do own Keith and Jade.... use 'em if u want.

**A/N: Hope u all liked the 1st chap... (plz review on _both_** **chaps... it boosts my ego :D). Thanx for those who reviewed cough _one_ cough.**

**Beff: I'll try and write more soon! I won't be able to write much, though, cuz I have finals... X( I agree with u though.... Torn rox!!!**

Now, onto the story!!!!

**Chapter Two**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**five years later**.............

It was true; the boy had lived. Now he was five years old and healthier than ever. He could run and talk perfectly. This boy was named Torn.

"Daddy!" the five-year-old raced to his father. His father was in the Krimson Guard, but Torn would barely remember that. His name was Keith. Two days after New Years Day and many resolutions, Torn's father was going to be sent on his last mission to the pumping station before he would become a commander. This would be in a mere few days.

Torn's mother was very loving and young. Her name was Jade. Before she was married, she was trying to find Precurser orbs in Haven City's Dead Town. With little luck, she abandoned her interest and while exiting the safe zone she was assaulted by Metal heads.

Luckily, Keith was there on a mission to fight off such metal heads and was able to save her. The two of them later fell in love. They had a child, Torn, and lived their lives happily.

Although it was hard for Jade to have her husband constantly leaving on missions, Jade respected her husband's job. Even more so with this new promotion he would soon receive.

"Hey, kid! Have you been good while I was gone?" Keith asked while kneeling down to Torn's eye level and ruffling his red-brown hair he inherited from his dad.

"Yeah! Mom 'n me esplored the city on the cooser," said little Torn. He couldn't pronounce things very well yet, but he was extremely mature. He hadn't started to talk until he was almost three, and even then he was very laconic.

"I don't think we'll be able to do much of that later. The clouds are coming and they're bringin' lots of rain." The two walked inside to find Jade reading about Precurser artifacts unfound. "I'm home, Jade!" He said.

Jade nearly jumped. She shut her book and embraced him. He had just gotten back from his longest mission yet. "It's good to see you still alive! You had me worried after being away for that long!"

"I always have you worried," he joked. Torn stood obediently in the doorway with his hands behind his back. Since his father was in the KG, he was taught many formalities and basic manners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it was time for Torn's father to leave again. When he returned he would be a leading commander in the Krimson Guard. However after a week and no sign of him, Jade and Torn began to worry again. Yet his missions _were_ getting longer.

After two weeks there was a knock on their door. Torn ran to it and calmed himself before he flung the door open. Torn was estactic to see a Krimson Guard in commander uniform standing in his doorway. He was back! The commander removed his helmet. It was! No... wait... it wasn't.

" 'Morning. I'm sorry, but I have bad news. Keith... he never returned from his mission," said the commander solemnly. "I'm sorry. We couldn't find his body. We assume he was ambushed by metal heads." He turned around and left, looking very pained as well.

Torn's perfect life—his blissful, perfect life—came crashing down. His legs became weak

(_he wouldn't live_)

and his mind just couldn't cope with the news. His eyes swelled with tears as

(_he couldn't cry if he wanted to_)

he fell to his knees and sobbed without sound. His tears fell to the ground with nothing in their way. The door was still open and he could see the clouds finally let out their troubles as well.

Torn raised his head and saw the rain falling to the cement outside, mimicking his tears. He ran outside into the rain and stared at the clouds, feeling more alone with every drop of rain that fell upon him. He had to run from it.

He ran through the bustling citizens who too were trying to find shelter. Suddenly, he ran into a very callous man. The man pushed the boy aside. Torn lost his balance and fell right into the bay. He couldn't swim very well yet, and no one even noticed he fell.

(_This child was going to die_)

His beautiful brown-red hair was now soaked in his own tears and water as he slowly fell lower into the water. His head was barely above water and his white tunic floated aimlessly in the surrounding water. His blue eyes matched the water below and he slowly sank.

(... _Its flame did not cease. It flew off into the sky above them to find another day..._)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Still good? I hope! I loved this chap, but it was very sad... happy thoughts later! I dunno about you, but I always picture the second-half of the fic with the song "It Takes My Pain Away" or the last two minutes song, "Night Drive", both by Jimmy Eat World... just an idea...ANYWAY........ hope you like it!!! Please review!**


	3. Awakening

**A/N: Kewliosisness! More reviews! A lot (4 me!)! Thank you, everyone! Before the story (now) I am gonna try to clear up a few questions (if any :P ). Okay:**

**Always Lost: Thanx! I'll try to write more soon**

**Star Earo: Me 2! Only, I got tired of waiting, so wrote one instead :D. Thank ya!**

**Ducky in Spandex: 1) I love ur user name! :D 2) Yeah, I know it's kinda song-fici, but really, there is no song like that (not that I know of least). I'm just using quotes from other chapters to make it a bit more forceful. I got the style from a book, actually :D. 3) k, I understand, but please update whenever you get another Jak shock! Thanx!**

_**And now... on with the chap! A familiar face... oooooh! Enjoy!**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Three:

Torn awoke into a bright room, nearly everything was white. He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, but found no strength. He was exhausted.

"Am I dead?" the boy asked in the pitch of a whisper.

"Dead? Nah, but ya' came pretty close," said a voice that couldn't belong to anyone much older or younger than him. He looked to his right to find a young girl with hair the color of diluted scarlet. "Hi, you must be Toran; Keith's son. Right?"

"No, it's _Torn_."

"That's a funny name," she giggled.

"Oh yeah? Well, what's your name?" Torn said, getting mad that this strange girl insulted his _name_, the one thing he's had his whole life.

"Ash," she replied.

"You're named after dust?" Torn said, feeling he now had the upper hand of the argument.

"It's short for _Ashlin_, airhead," she said, now, too, getting annoyed.

"Oh," Torn barely spoke above a whisper. "How'd you know my dad's name?"

"_How?"_ she laughed, "I hear a lot of things. My dad _is _the Baron, ya' know..."

Torn suddenly found himself at a loss for words. He had just argued—no, insulted—the Great Baron's _daughter_. Daughter of the same man who would promote his dad to leading commander—

"You..." he started, putting pieces together. "Your dad... h-he..." Torn paused to realize, "...he... killed _my_ dad... **he killed him**!" Torn was now sitting up, nearly on the edge of tears. The Baron had sent his father on his last mission. It was his fault!

"Torn, no he didn't! I heard what hap-"

"No! He sent him into a ambussed area! He didn't have any chance..." Torn said, struggling with the word "ambushed". Then there was silence... an awkward silence. Torn was blaming his father's disappearance on the Baron, and at the same time, blaming Ashlin. Ashlin, on the other hand, was trying to tell him that no one knew this would happen... no one.

"Torn..." she knew she wasn't about to convince him. She headed for the door. Before she left she spoke to him, but was too afraid to look at him. "I'm sorry... I really am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Short chap... I kno sniff. Torn's mad... boohoo :'( . I'll try to write longer ones in the future (I hope), but just letting u know, updates will take longer that way. More to come, more characters, stuff like that, blah blah blah. Please review! **


	4. FYINOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N: WAAAAAAAA! This isn't a chapter! Both of my fics sniff will be TEMPORARILY postponed to continue, cuz' I got a crap load of homework b4 school ends. Once things slow down (sometime in June, probably) check again to see if I'm back and writing. These fics are NOT ending! Thanx 4 your time.**

**PS-THANX REVIEWERS! SORRY!**


End file.
